The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Arina’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely-flowering Kalanchoe cultivars with attractive flower coloration and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross-pollination made in Hinnerup, Denmark in February, 2000, of the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar Pico, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar Fame, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,429, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Kalanchoe was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark in April, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by terminal cuttings at Hinnerup, Denmark since July, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.